Angels That Cry
by lyssawolf126
Summary: Edward, you're home. You're home." She kept saying it as though I would disappear at any second. All human. One shot song fic. ExB Please R&R! EPOV!


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. Not me. How sad. But that's the way it goes. sigh**

**I wrote this songfic out of inspiration to the song When I'm With You by Faber Drive. I really hope you like my one-shot! **

I was finally going home, back to the one person who mattered, my Bella. I can't believe that I ever let her go. I remember the first day I met my beautiful angel.

**Saw you walk in to the room****  
****Thought I'd try to talk to you****  
****Babe, am I ever glad you wanted me to**

_**Flashback. Two year ago.**_

_The coffee I was drinking was a little too hot, so I put it on the table near the edge. I didn't want to put it next to my laptop, in case it spilled. The chimes above the door of the coffee shop dinged, but I paid no mind to the person walking in. That was until said person walked by my table and knocked my coffee down to the floor._

"_Oh my goodness. I am so, so sorry. Darn my clumsiness." _

_She was on the ground trying to clean up the mess. I kneeled down next to her, too much of a gentleman to let her clean the mess by herself. I looked at the person who spilled my coffee. The words to describe such perfection didn't exist. The angel who said those words was indescribably beautiful. She finally looked up to meet my eyes for the first time. When she looked up, the most alluring blush crossed over her cheeks. I helped her off of the ground once the mess was cleaned._

"_I know how you can make it up too me."_

_I told her as she still avoided me gaze, her cheeks still aflame. _

"_Will you have dinner with me?" _

_I couldn't let this angel go. At my question, she finally looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were the most fascinating color on this earth. They were deep, dark pools of chocolate brown that seemed as though they were peering into my unworthy soul._

"_I would love to."_

_**End Flashback.**_

**Its been two years to the day****  
****Half the time I've been away****  
****I know I'm not there enough****  
****But that's gonna change****  
****Cause I'm coming back****  
T****o show you that****  
****I'm keeping the promise that I made**

The day that they told me I would be able to continue my last year of college abroad was bittersweet. Bella and I had been dating for one year and I was planning to propose to her. I wanted to spend forever with her, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and it provided endless possibilities for my future. I was so exited, yet I didn't know how I would be able to ever leave Bella. She was the joy in my life, the reason for my being. I didn't know how I could handle being without her or how she would be able to be without me. I would have wanted her to come with me, but she still had a year to finish before she graduated college as well. I didn't want to stop her from continuing her education.

The day I left was the hardest day of my existence. I had just proposed to her the following evening. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine even if I wasn't there. Thankfully she said yes and I couldn't have been more ecstatic, but today was not for joy. I was leaving my Bella.

_**Flashback One Year Ago**_

"_Bella, I will come back. I know it's for one year, but I will be back." _

_The tears cascaded down her face. A creature this beautiful should never have to deal with this pain. She couldn't even look me in the eyes. I tilted her head up so that she would look me in the eyes. _

"_I love you with my whole being. I'm going to come back. Please love, don't cry…" _

_My voice caught as tear built up in my eyes. My tears fell as I kissed her with all the love in my being, mixing our tears. _

"_**Now boarding Flight 164"**_

_I reluctantly broke the kiss as I realized that was my flight._

"_Bella I have to go."_

_She kept shaking her head no._

"_Please Edward. Please"_

"_Bella I'm so, so sorry." I said using the words that she said the first day we met. I knew, though, that this was not the last day we would see each other. I was coming back as I promised. I was coming back to my angel._

_I let go of her even though my arms wanted otherwise. She wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed. _

"_I will always love you." These were her last words as I walked away, Tears running down my face, I looked back at her. All I saw was her back as she walked away from me._

_**End Flashback**_

**When I'm with you****  
****I'll make every second count****  
****Cause I miss you, whenever you're not around****  
****When I kiss you****  
****I still get butterflies****  
****Years from now,****  
****I'll make every second count****  
****When I'm with you**

When winter break came, I was so excited to go home and see my angel. When I got off the plane she was there. I picked her up in my arms and I never wanted to let go. We spent the holidays with her parents and I was so happy to see her. My fiancé. It was the most wonderful feeling ever. I loved being around her and with her. She was truly God's most precious creation. I was never going to let her go.

Of course that statement turned out to be false as I was forced to let her go when Winter Break was over. It was very painful to have to say goodbye to her once again. The experience is just too much to live though once again, but we were comforted by the fact that I was coming back home for Spring Break.

**Yeah we've had our ups and downs****  
****But we've always worked them out****  
****Babe am I ever glad we got this far now****  
****Still I'm lying here tonight****  
****Wishing I was by your side****  
****Cause when I'm not there enough****  
****Nothing feels right****  
****So I'm coming back to show you that I'll love you the rest of my life****  
**

I can't express my joy at the fact that Bella and I lasted this long. Our love was just so pure that I doubted anything could destroy us. We would always and forever be together once I got home. My college years are over and I can spend the rest of my life with my beautiful angel. I will be the doctor and she will be the writer. We are going to have a house and soon, children to fill it up. I am looking forward to the future I have with Bella. I am so happy that I am going home tomorrow. It was already almost midnight, but I still couldn't sleep. I wished with all my heart that I was already with my angel. I so desperately wished that I was already by her side. I am going back to my angel and I am going to show her just how much I love her and I am going to spend forever with her.

**When I'm with you****  
****I'll make every second count****  
****Cause I miss you, whenever you're not around****  
****When I kiss you****  
****I still get butterflies****  
****Years from now****  
****I'll make every second count****  
****When I'm with you****  
****When I'm with you****  
**

Of course I was able to go home during spring break. I spent the whole week with her, never letting her leave my sight. I wanted to spend as much time with her as was possible. I wanted to make every second count. We had a wonderful week together just spending time with each other. Whenever I kissed her, I still felt the same thrill that I did when I first kissed her. She will always make my heart beat fast and my lips tingle after we kissed. She was perfection and I hated to leave her again. We had to say goodbye again this time, but it was easier because she knew that I was coming home in a few months. This time for good.

**Whatever it takes****  
****I'm not gonna break the promise I made**

I was finally able to sleep. I woke up just in time to make it to the airport and onto my flight. I arrived at the airport about an hour early. I went up to the airport terminal in order to get my tickets and check in my luggage.

"Hello, I have a flight reserved under Edward Cullen. Its flight number 379." I told the agent at the airport terminal; whose name I read was Jessica. I was almost jumping up and down from the excitement of going home.

"I'm sorry sir, that flight has been canceled due to an engine malfunction. The next flight heading to Port Angeles, Washington is not scheduled to depart until tomorrow morning. I will be able to book you on that flight if you want me to."

The words she spoke thoroughly shattered my heart. I had to get home today. I don't think I would be able to be here one more day. I needed to get home to Bella, my love. I had to get home to her.

"Sir? Sir?" Jessica was trying to get my attention.

"Oh. I'm sorry. No, that will not be necessary. Do you have by any chance the number to a private pilot who can take me to Washington?"

I was hoping and praying that she did. If I couldn't ride in their planes then I was going to ride in someone else's. I was getting hope today one way or another.

"As a matter of fact sir, there is a pilot headed that way in an hour. His name is Michael Newton. This is his phone number."

She gave me his number and I thanked her properly as I walked away, dialing his number.

"Hello Mike Newton here. How can I help you?"

"Hi. This is Edward Cullen and I would like to know whether you will be able to take me to Washington. I'm willing to pay any price." Please, I silently begged, please.

"Why yes of course. I will be able to take you. I am going to be heading there myself in an hour. Meet me at Runway 7. I'll be there. And as for the price, there is no price. It is my pleasure to take you. It's really no problem."

This couldn't be happening. My luck was never this good. I hope I'm not dreaming because I don't want to ever wake up.

"Thank you so much sir. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

I walked to the runway he mentioned. I found him pretty quickly. He looked like he was around 50 years old. He had a warm glow about him and he seemed really jolly. We made small talk and we were in the air in no time.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why are you in such a rush to get to the states? You don't have an English accent so I assume you were born and raised there."

I really didn't expect his question, but I answered it the best I could nonetheless.

"My fiancé lives there. I came to England a year ago to finish my last year of medical college abroad. It was very hard for both of us for me to leave. I just proposed the night before I left, so that made it even harder for me to leave her. I went home for Winter and Spring Break, but it wasn't the same as being home indefinitely. Now, I'm going to be home and with my love forever and I can't wait another day to get forever started."

"That was a very sweet answer and from the way you looked when you were talking, I can tell that you really are in love with her."

After that, we talked mainly about inconsequential things. We landed at seven o'clock at the airport in Prot Angeles, Washington. I called Bella earlier to tell her about all that had happened, so I knew she was there waiting for me. I was never going to let her go.

I got out of the plane and was getting my bags.

"Thank you so much Mike, for everything."

"Go to her," was all he said as I shook his hand.

**When I'm with you****  
****I'll make every second count****  
****Cause I miss you**

**When I'm with you****  
****I'll make every second count****  
****Cause I miss you, whenever your not around****  
****When I kiss you****  
****I still get butterflies****  
****Years from now****  
****I'll make every second count****  
**

I took his advice and ran with all my strength to the airport building. I saw her before she saw me. I just stared at the beauty that was my fiancé. She turned around looking for me, spotting me just as I started walking toward her. She ran top speed towards me. I dropped my bags and ran to her as well. When she was within distance I pulled her into my arms, twirling her around and around.

"Oh Bella, my love, I'm home."

I put her down as our lips connected. I held her in the most passionate kiss ever. My love, my soul, and my heart were all poured into that kiss. That zinging feeling came back again. The one from our first kiss and I silently prayed that that zinging would always be there whenever I kissed her.

She broke the kiss and the tears ran down both our faces.

"Edward, you're home. You're home." She kept saying it as though I would disappear at any second.

"I will never leave you again. I will always be home because when I am with you, I am home. You are my home. My love, I will never leave again, I promise. I will never leave."

**When I'm with you (na na na na na nananananana)****  
****When I'm with you (na na na na na nananananana)****  
****When I'm with you (na na na na na nananananana)****  
****When I'm with you (na na na na na nananananana)****  
****(nananananana)****  
****(nananananana)**

She hugged me with so much ferocity, but I didn't mind seeing as I returned the ferocious hug just as gladly. She was in the one place she belonged, my arms. And I was never going to let her go. Never.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my story. I really hoped you liked it. Please review and give me pointers, I really want to become a better writer. **


End file.
